onmusufandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon Shinkaron
Epsilon Shinkaron ''(イプシロン進化論) is a single for the Onsen Musume series. It is the 1st single by the unit, Adhara. Tracklist # '''Epsilon Shinkaron' # Kokou no Piero # Epsilon Shinkaron (Instrumental) # Kokou no Piero (Instrumental) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Nemureru kokoro no yasei o yobisamase sekai wa mada shinka no tochuu da sou darou ayumi o tometara taika shite iku dake hakai to saisei o kurikaeshi migakarete ku tamashii kagayaku tame ni harau gisei wa kanashimi janaku yorokobi shoujiki ni shika ikirarenai onna no saga yo ne daretomo chigau no yo Do you know? koete koete koete sono saki e watashi tachi ni gooru wa iranai wa jibun no kage ni sae kiba o muki furimuku yori tada mae o mitsumeru eikou wa itsu no hi mo fukai yami no hate sasu youna hikari no naka o Run away, so run away – Evolution – mada minu watashi ga watashi ni tsugeru no yo michi o hiraku arata na senku sha ni nare to saibou subete ga umare kawaru youni fukanou o kanou ni kaete iku kigen wa koko ni aru yoiyami no naka, samayoi tsuzukete mieru aoki hikari yuugen no hate o motomeru shoudou ga, kono kokoro o tokihanatsu akai tsukiyo ni sawagu honnou kamitsuku aite wa kagami no naka ni iru Don’t you think? hoete hoete hoete tsukisusume hashiru koto ni riyuu wa iranai wa fujouri na sadame ni tsume o tate utagau yori tada shinjitsuzukeru genkai wa itsu no hi mo takai kabe no you mirai o tameshite iru no Far away, go fer away – Evolution – gokan no subete ga ima “ikiteru” shinka shite iku naite naite naite tachiagaru utsukushisa wa ikisama de kimaru wa kokou no tsuki akari ishi no chikara wa tsuyoi yuukan wa itsu no hi mo mubou na mono deshou koete koete koete sono saki e watashi tachi ni gooru wa iranai wa jibun no kage ni sae kiba o muki furimuku yori tada mae o mitsumeru eikou wa itsu no hi mo fukai yami no hate sasu youna hikari no naka o Run away, so run away – Evolution – |-| Japanese= 眠れる　心の野生を　呼び醒ませ 世界はまだ　進化の途中だ　そうだろう 歩みを　止めたら　退化していくだけ 破壊と　再生を　繰り返し　磨かれてく魂 輝くために　払う犠牲は　悲しみじゃなく喜び 正直にしか　生きられない　女のサガよね 誰とも違うのよ Do you know？ 超えて　超えて　超えて　その先へ 私たちに　ゴールは　要らないわ 自分の影にさえ　牙を剥き 振り向くより　ただ前を見つめる 栄光は　いつの日も　深い闇の果て 刺すような　光の中を Run away, so run away – Evolution – まだ見ぬ私が　私に告げるのよ 道をひらく　新たな　先駆者になれと 細胞　すべてが　生まれ変わるように 不可能を　可能に　変えていく　起源はここにある 宵闇の中、彷徨い続けて見える蒼き光 幽玄の果てを求める衝動が、この鎖-ココロ-を解き放つ 赤い月夜に　騒ぐ本能　噛み付く相手は 鏡のなかにいる Don’t you think？ 吠えて　吠えて　吠えて　突き進め 走ることに　理由は　要らないわ 不条理な定めに　爪を立て 疑うより　ただ信じ続ける 限界は　いつの日も　高い壁のよう 未来を　試しているの Far away, go fer away – Evolution – 五感のすべてが　いま’生きてる’進化していく 泣いて　泣いて　泣いて　立ち上がる 美しさは　生き様で決まるわ 孤高の月明り　意志の力は強い 勇敢は　いつの日も　無謀なものでしょう 超えて　超えて　超えて　その先へ 私たちに　ゴールは　要らないわ 自分の影にさえ　牙を剥き 振り向くより　ただ前を見つめる 栄光は　いつの日も　深い闇の果て 刺すような　光の中を Run away, so run away – Evolution – |-| English= |-| Videos Epsilon Shinkaron starts at '''0:01' Trivia External Links * 'Lyrics Credit''' Category:Adhara Category:Singles Category:Songs